Sunrise
by TOONSRULE
Summary: A short story of how Jibolba got Tak, it might just stay a on shot. Please Read and Review!


The sun rose on a blackend and burnt Pupanunu village from the attack from the night before. Jibolba sighed and closed the dorr to his hut. He wanted nothing more than to sleep, forget everything and hope this all was just a bad dream. He sighed, life had taken a turn for the worse.

In one week Jibolba was elected High Shaman (with much help from Rammel), Lok was discovered as the mighty warrior from the Pupanunu prophacy, and in one night Tlaloc took hes revenge and destroied the village.Fortunatly Rammel and Maleka were able to rally the village before Tlaloc took anyone's life. Jibolba snapped himself out of his trance to see Lok staring at him with a look of concern. Jibolba force a smile, hoping to calm Lok down.

"Go practise your moves. I may be going out to help the village. If that be the case, I'll be gone all day." said Jibolba.

Lok nodded in understandment and walked into the next room. Jibolba stood there, arguing to himself about what to do next, when someone knocked on the door. Jibolba was a bit stunned, but opened the door none the less. Brekal, one of the many villagers who ran Tlaloc out, was standing in the doorway, a grave look on his face.

"Brekal, what brings you here at this time of morning? If you're asking for help, I was just heading out."

"I bring grave news Jibolba," said Brekal, his deep voice ringing out, "Do you remember Tak?"

"Rammel and Maleka's son? Yes, why do you ask?"

"He is now without home or parents." The scilence was almost defening on Jibolba.

"Rammel and... and Maleka... dead? But... but how, why?" asked Jibolba biwildered.

Brekal didn't answer right away. He turned around, picked something off the ground, and faced Jibolba again. In his arms was a small boy; he had bright green eye and brown hair that just reached the top of his ears. He had a bright orange feather that looked huge compaired to hom and his purple mark around his eyes was bright. By the look on his face, Jibolba could tell Tak was terrified and confused.

He nodded to Brekal in understandment; they shouldn't talk about Tak's parents with him around. Brekal put Tak on the ground and gave him a friendly push towards Jibolba; Tak had, what looked like, a stuffed monkey. Jibolba lowered himself until he was eye level with Tak.

"Hello Tak." said Jibolba in a gental voice. Tak squeezed his monkey harder, but didn't move. "My name is Jibolba."

"I know that," said Tak softly, "My daddy talks about you all the time." Jibolba gave Tak abother smile.

"Are you tired?" Jibolba asked, Tak nodded, "You can sleep in my room."

Jibolba stood and turned, he felt pressure being applied to his left hand. Jibolba looked down to Tak had placed his hand in Jibolba's. He looked over at Brekal, who was attempting to hold back a laugh as Tak was lead into Jibolba's room. He picked Tak up and placed him in the bed.

"Just get some sleep Tak." said Brekal.

"Where's mommy?" Jibolba and Brekal stopped, their minds racing for an answer.

"Out." said Brekal.

Jibolba gave him an outraged look, which Brekal returned with a shrug. Thankfully, Tak didn't see the exchange of emotions; he had closed his eyes when Brekal had answered. Jibolba shood Brekal out of the room and closed the door with a snap.

"Out, out, you can't tell him that!" Jibolba bursted out.

"Did you have any ideas of what to tell him!?" Brekaly snapped back.

"I don't know maybe tell him what happend!"

"Jibolba, he's only three and Tlaloc's already after him!"

"But you can't- ...what was that last part." Brekal took a few deep breaths, calmming down, and continued on.

"When Rammel and Meleka rallied everyone, we broke into two separate groups; I went with the group without Rammel or Maleka. About thirty minutes later, my group was fortunatly walking past their house to find Tlaloc trying to enter. He dissappeared before we could do anything. The next moment someone told us that Rammel and Maleka were dead."

Jibolba sighed and started messaging his temples.

"Jibolba, no one is going to take him in with Tlaloc close behind. He's going to have to stay with you."

Jibolba looked up and was Brekal was serious.

"I can't," said Jibolba straining a little, "I already have Lok and he has his parents.I can't raise anyone, expecially a child."

"No one is going to take him in, he has no other family member, and we don't want Tlaloc to get anywhere near him... remember."

"Yes, yes, I know," said Jibolba, "But still, I can't-"

"Jibolba, what do you plan to do with him!? You can't leave him, everyone in the village is going to mark him as an outcast! He needs someone to care for him and you're the only one who meets the qualification. Tecnically... you're all he has right now."

Jibolba sighed abain and looked at the closed door where Tak was asleep.

"Give... give me time to think about this."

"You get one day."

"What! That's not enough time!"

"That's all you get."

Brekal walked over to the door, oened it, and walked only two steps before he turned to face Jibolba again.

"Good day Jibolba."

Okay, so I just thought of this. Sort of a small explaination to how Jibolba got to take care of Tak. And don't worry dear readers, I will continue with my other Tak story, I'm just having a huge block with that story so bear with me!


End file.
